


New Year, New Perspective

by usernamegods



Category: Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Other, bughead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 15:50:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19406464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usernamegods/pseuds/usernamegods
Summary: During a new years eve party at Veronica's house, betty and jughead find themselves getting closer after their friends get into a small fight. I honestly don't know how this is going to work. The ships are canon but the story isn't really. This is inspired by other creators but also original. Definitely bughead. From Betty's perspective.





	1. The Invitation

**Betty POV**

My alarm clock blares loud signalling the time for me to get ready. I check the time though my alarm sounds off at the same time every day. I force myself to get out of bed even though I am not particularly motivated to get to school for any reason. Any reason other than the fact that I can see my friends Archie Andrews, Veronica Lodge, Kevin Keller, and Jughead Jones. If I think about it, I don't really know if Jughead and I are friends. Well, not in the way that we used to be. We were best friends growing up but we grew apart as Archie and Jughead grew apart. We started working on the paper together and I really enjoy spending time with him but there is something different from when we were friends growing up. I can't figure out what is different but it's not like Jughead has ever been the easiest to understand. Diverting my thoughts from school I walk downstairs to eat breakfast and see my Mom preparing pancakes.

"Good morning Elizabeth. Did you have a good night?" my Mom says. Now encouraging me to sit down while she pours orange juice. I nod my head in response. "After school today, you are in charge of taking down the Christmas decorations." "Mom, I really don't understand why we need to take the decorations down already. Christmas was four days ago." Four days ago, making it now the 29th of December. The gap between Christmas and New Years goes by so fast. I don't have plans for New Years yet but if I know Veronica, she is already going to have a party in mind. "Exactly and that is four days too long." says my Mom. As ahead of everything Alice Cooper was, she also had a knack for raining down on everyone's parade. Everyone knows that you leave you Christmas decorations up longer than you should because you are trying to preserve the last amount of joy that the wonderful holiday brings. "Fine." I respond walking back up to my room to get ready for the day.

\----- At school during Lunchtime -----

"What are you guys up to?" Veronica asks sitting down at our table. "Talking about Betty's newest lead." says Archie. "And what has our darling Betty discovered." says Veronica smiling. "Well, via my source, after Jason and Polly started dating he was selling everything he could for cash and he even started selling drugs." I said, waiting for Veronica's reaction. However, her reaction had nothing to do with Jason. "And this source being Trev Brown right." she says with a mischievous smile. "Indeed." Veronica is still smiling "And you found this out on your little date." Veronica's true intentions have become clear. "It wasn't a date, it was an intelligence gathering mission" I look around for support. Veronica is still smiling at me, Archie is looking back and forth between me and Veronica, Kevin is staring at Jughead, and Jughead seems to be looking at his food, not paying attention. "Anyways why are we talking about me when we should be talking about New Years" I say trying to redirect the conversation. Veronica seems satisfied with this change in topic and continues with "Good idea. We should have a small party at the Pembrooke. I'm thinking inner circle only."

"Not to intrude on your party planning but why inner circle only?" Kevin says.

"Because, as I was going to say" Veronica says giving the eye to Kevin "that we should all have a sleepover afterwards."

"Why"

"Because, Kevin... Why not."

Archie nods "I'm in."

Kevin says "Me too but I can't sleep over."

"Why not?" Veronica says looking sad.

"Because, I have plans to hang out with Joaquin."

I turn to look at Kevin. "Good for you Kev."

Veronica's look changes immediately "Do tell."

"No" Kevin starts "I don't know what's going to happen and I don't want to get my hopes up or yours for that matter Veronica."

"Back to the party, I'm in V" I say.

Veronica smiles and switches her attention to Jughead who is still focused on his food. "Jughead?" Jughead looks around pretending like he didn't hear the conversation.

"Um, what?"

"Are you coming?" Veronica has that mischievous look on her face again but I can't tell why. 

Before Jughead can answer Archie speaks up. "Yes, Jug is coming."

"Dude, you can't answer for me."

"You are sleeping in my room so if I'm going, you're going."

"Fine."

"V?" I say. "How many spare rooms does the Pembrooke have?" Knowing I am going to be the only one thinking about the technical details.

"Two spare rooms but one of them nobody uses. Betty, you're with me and Archie, you and Jughead can share a spare room."

"Sounds like a plan" says Archie.


	2. The Party

**Betty POV**

I am already at Veronica's getting ready for the party when she walks in holding a ton of clothes.

"V, what is this?"

"Well, Betty" she says dumping the clothes on her bed "You came here to get ready with me and I intend on giving you the best Veronica Lodge makeover the world has ever seen."

"You think I need a makeover?"

"No, not really. This is just an excuse to make you wear a cute party dress."

"Veronica, why would I need to wear a cute party dress."

"Because this is a party."

"No, I mean, it's just a party with the same people we hang out with every day. It's not like there is anyone to impress."

"What do you mean 'it's not like there is anyone to impress'?"

"Well, clearly Archie doesn't like me based on the events of the beginning of the school year, Kevin is gay, and Jughead is Jughead."

"What do you mean 'Jughead is Jughead'?"

"I mean..."

"Well you are right it is his name but why wouldn't Jughead like you."

"I don't know... just because."

"Because why?"

"I guess there isn't really a reason but still."

Veronica didn't say anything, she just looked at me with genuine confusion. "I don't get your point but let's move on. Whether or not you want to impress anyone, I am still making you wear a cute party dress." 

Grateful that Veronica moved on, Betty let Veronica loan her a dress do her makeup. But she starts to think about what she said earlier. She kind of just assumed that Jughead didn't like her but she never really thought about why but she never thought it was a possibility. Why did this bother her so much and why was she suddenly thinking about it now. Her thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell signalling that the others were here.

Veronica had rushed to the door to open it and invited everyone inside. Very quickly we all realized that a party was not a party with only five people so everyone started calling other to come to the party. Soon Josie, Valerie, Melody, Cheryl, Toni, Reggie, Sweetpea, Fangs, Joaquin and Moose had all showed up and the party was able to start. Everyone was dancing and Betty could see Archie and Veronica getting close. She was happy for them. She had realized that she wasn't really in love with Archie but more with the idea of him. She was in love with the idea of them being friends from birth and becoming solemates and they would be the perfect couple, the cheerleader and football player. Now, she could see that their relationship wasn't more than best friends and she was happy with that. They had the new years countdown playing on the TV when the clock struck midnight, everyone counted down and cheered. Veronica kissed Archie on the cheek. Cheryl and Toni kissed along with Kevin and Joaquin. Not that she had anyone in mind but Betty was a little disappointed that she didn't have anyone to kiss. It's not like everyone had someone to kiss, most of the people in the room were single. Only Cheryl and Toni and Kevin and Joaquin were couples but there was some part of her that found her looking for a certain beanie wearing lad when the clock struck midnight. She saw him at the other end of the room watching the TV. He seemed like he was busy so she went to get something to drink.

Betty was getting some punch when Cheryl announced to the room that they were going to place truth or dare.

"Listen up fives, a ten is speaking. I'm in the mood for some hell-raising so we are going to play truth or dare."

"Why?" said Jughead

"Shut up Wednesday Adams." said Reggie

"Gather around children. I will begin." said Cheryl "You" she gestured at Sweetpea "Truth or Dare?"

"I have a name and why me." said Sweetpea

"Because I don't know you and you don't seem relevant enough for me to learn your name." Sweetpea scoffed "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." said Sweetpea

"Kiss the person across from you for at least three seconds." said Cheryl. The person across from Sweetpea happened to be Melody. She didn't look very excited about this arrangement either.

"What? No. It's the first round."

"Wow. Do you not know how to follow instructions."

"Hold on. I did not agree to this." said Melody

"You could always switch spots with somebody" said Reggie not realizing he just dug his grave.

"Okay I chose to switch spots with you, Reggie." said Melody with a smirk.

"No." said Reggie. Unable to believe what he is hearing.

"No switching seats. You have to kiss Melody." said Cheryl

"Fine" said Sweetpea. He leaned over and kiss Melody, it was definitely less than three seconds, but Cheryl seemed satisfied.

"My turn. Josie truth or dare." said Sweetpea

"Truth" said Josie.

Sweetpea smirked "Who is the most attractive person here." obviously trying to make her uncomfortable.

"Me. Kevin, truth or dare?" said Josie.

"Truth" said Kevin.

"What is the most awkward situation you have been in." said Josie

"When Moose and I found Jason's body by the river and I had to tell my Dad why I was with Moose." said Kevin

"Wait Moose why were you and Kevin at the river together." said Reggie

"It's not your turn Reggie. It's Kevin's" said Veronica

"Um. Veronica, truth or dare?" said Kevin

"Dare." said Veronica

"I dare you to wash off all of your makeup." said Kevin

Veronica gasped "You wouldn't dare." she said jokingly.

"I just did." said Kevin

Veronica grabbed a make-up wipe from the bathroom and wiped off her makeup. "There we go. I look pretty much the same."

"I'm so proud of you." said Kevin teasingly

"Thank you." said Veronica "Archie, truth or dare."

"Dare" said Archie

"I dare you to kiss your crush." said Veronica. With the way Veronica and Archie have been acting towards each other tonight, it is expected that Archie will kiss Veronica but with Archie being completely clueless to everything and slightly intoxicated he leaned over and kissed Valerie. She was very surprised but didn't resist. It was basically a peck but enough to piss off Veronica. Everyone with slightly confused and could tell Veronica was upset. Everyone except for Archie and Valerie who were now smiling at each other and sending heart eyes. The game continued on but not for long as Sweetpea, Fangs, and Toni left for a serpent meeting which then led to Joaquin and Kevin leaving, then Cheryl, then Reggie and Moose, then Josie, and Melody who had to force Valerie to leave as she wanted to stay with Archie. All that was left was Archie, Veronica, Jughead and Betty. When the final guests left, Archie suggested turning on a movie but Veronica who was pissed with him said she was tired and left with Betty to go to bed.


	3. The Sleepover

**Betty POV**

Veronica and I are sitting in her room in their pyjamas talking. Veronica stands up and sits on her bed and doesn't say anything. I know what she is thinking about. She is thinking about Archie and the fact that he kissed Valerie.

"I don't think anyone was expecting it." I say.

"I really thought we were getting somewhere. I mean, I know we aren't actually dating so I can't be mad if he doesn't like me or if he wants to kiss other people but I can't help being mad at him."

I sit next to her on the bed "It's okay. You're allowed to be mad at him."

"I just can't believe he didn't know that I liked him."

I smirk "We are talking about Archie, he is completely clueless about everything. He doesn't pick up on any hints".

"I know. I mean I literally kissed him when it hit midnight. It was on the cheek but still. Maybe he thought it didn't mean anything or maybe he doesn't feel the same way."

"Then how come he kissed you in that closet at Cheryl's party?"

"Then he used to like me. Not anymore."

"Veronica, I saw the way he looked at you tonight. It was the same way he looked at you when you first walked into Pop's that day. He likes you. He's just a little bitch who can't figure out what he wants."

Veronica laughed a little but she was still upset. "Yeah" she smiled at Betty "I know it's stupid to cry about it but I can't help it." I offer her a tissue.

"V, I know this is supposed to be a sleepover but do you want me to leave you alone for a while."

"Yeah. That would be good."

"I'll make you a huge breakfast in the morning."

"Thanks, B."

Betty left Veronica's room and remembered there was a second spare bedroom. She walked in and lay down on her stomach on the bed. She pulled out her phone and texted her Mom.

Text Message Between Alice and Betty

_Betty:_ In case you forgot, I'm staying at Veronica's tonight.

 _Alice:_ Who else is there?

 _Betty:_ Veronica, Archie and Jughead but Archie and Jughead are in a separate room

 _Alice:_ Elizabeth, you are sleeping in the same house as two boys.

 _Betty:_ Mom, we used to have sleepovers all the time as kids and it's not like I am going to be in the same bed as them or even the same room.

 _Alice:_ Okay. Goodnight Elizabeth

 _Betty:_ Goodnight Mom.

IRL

Right as she sent her Mom that last text, she heard the toilet flush in the bathroom and who else walks out of the door then Jughead Jones.

"Um. Hi" he said. Clearly confused why she was there.

"Hello." she said. Not really sure how to approach this situation.

"What are you doing here?"

"Veronica was upset about Archie so I'm giving her some alone time." she said looking at his hair. It looked like he had just showered and he wasn't wearing his beanie, his hair had a sort of natural curl to it that she had never seen before with the hat on. He looked different without his beanie. "What are you doing here?"

"Archie just kissed Valerie and I didn't feel like hearing him talk about her all night." He sat down on the floor next to the bed, his arms propping him up behind him. In this position she could see his chest through his t-shirt. It had tightened around him and she could see all his muscles. She never really saw him this way but he looked so handsome "That's probably good for Veronica."

"What?" she said. Not really focusing on what he was saying as she was too busy admiring him.

"I mean with every girl Archie has kissed, he always talks about them afterwards except for when he kissed Stephanie. He didn't bring it up until I asked him. He really liked her. So the fact that Archie immediately started talking about Valerie means that he doesn't like her as much."

She laughed. "Very insightful. How to do you even know this."

"The majority of our conversations consist of Archie talking about the girls he likes."

"What about you."

"Huh?"

"Do you ever talk to Archie about the girls you like."

"No."

"Why not?"

"He's never asked."

"Archie is strangely insensitive without meaning to be."

"That is very true."

"Then talk to me about it."

"What?"

"Talk to me about it. What people do you like?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you like anyone?"

"Firstly, I'm not telling you anything and secondly, it doesn't matter, even if I did like someone, I'm sure they wouldn't like me back."

"Don't say that. I am sure they would be all over you."

"I doubt it." There was a pause. "Anyways I'll sleep on the couch and you can have the bed."

"What? No. You had this room first and I barged in. You sleep on the bed and I'll sleep on the couch."

"I'm not letting you sleep on the couch. You have the bed."

"You should sleep in your room."

"I'll sleep on the floor."

"Jug, that's worse."

"You should sleep on the bed."

"So should you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes of course." Betty realized that she just accidentally invited Jughead to sleep in the same bed as her. "I understand if you don't want to..."

"No" he said cutting her off. Their eyes met for a second. "It's fine. I mean I don't not want to."

"Okay" she said. Their eyes still connected. He broke their eye contact and climbed into the bed. She did the same. Both of them were at the furthest ends of the best facing away from each other.

"Uh. Goodnight Betty."

"Goodnight Jug."

Betty's heart was racing, Jughead could probably hear it. She wasn't sure why this was bothering so much, she has had sleepovers with him and Archie before. She had slept in the same room as him, she had seen him in his pyjamas, she had seen him without a shirt when they went swimming. This was when they were little though. It's different know. A year ago, Betty wouldn't have been bothered by sleeping in the same bed as Jughead. Now, she was getting all flustered, she had butterflies in her stomach, her heart was beating, though she was extremely calm. There was something about him that made her so nervous but also so calm at the same time. So familiar, so warm. 

"Jug?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you tired?"

"Not really." There was a small pause, she wanted to talk but she didn't know what to say.

"What's up?" he said turning his head towards her but not his full body.

"I don't know." she said honestly. She didn't want to sleep, she wanted to talk to him but she didn't know what to talk about or even why she wanted to talk in the first place. He didn't say anything, obviously waiting for her to elaborate. "I guess i'm just not tired and I feel like doing something."

"Do you want to watch a movie."

"I don't really want to get up."

"Then what do you want to do."

"Want to play 20 questions?"

"The 20 questions where you try to figure out what the other person is thinking of or the 20 questions where you ask 20 random questions about the other person?"

"The second one."

"Okay. Do you want to go first."

"Sure. Answer Honestly. What is your favourite memory of us?"

"When I got bitten by those slugs in Sweetwater swimming hole."

"Why?"

"It's my turn. What was your latest dream?"

"Really? Um. My last dream was of me bungee jumping off of a unicorn horn into cotton candy."

"What? Why would you have that dream."

"Isn't it my turn now. Why was that your favourite memory of us?"

"Because you were so freaked out. You thought I was going to die. When we got to the hospital they said that I wasn't allowed visitors until morning so you stayed there all night even though Archie had already left. It's my favourite memory because that was the day before the first day of high school. You were so worried about all of us not being able to walk in together on the first day of school that you tried to think of ways for me to be there with you guys even though the doctors had released me before school started to I got to be there anyways."

"That's was stupid of me."

"No it was caring. But kind of stupid."

"Shut up."

"Why would you have that dream as your latest dream?"

"I'll be honest, it wasn't recent. I had it when I was eight. I haven't had many dreams. I have had many hope and aspirations like those kinds of dreams but not many dreams while I am sleeping. At least not ones that I would remember." They were both on their backs at this point. "What is your favourite desert?"

"Burgers. Not a doubt in my mind." Betty laughed. Only Jughead Jones would respond to any food question with burgers.

"Who was your first crush?" said Jughead

"Why are you asking me this question?"

"Because it is on the list of truth or dare questions to ask."

"Do you want me to be honest?"

"Um..that's the point."

"You."

"What?"

"Yeah. You were my first crush ever since you saved me from the sandbox in fourth grade but then Liam saved me from monkey bars in fifth grade and you know how that goes."

"Hahaha. Okay."

"Juggie?"

"Yeah?" he rolled over to face her and coincidentally she rolled over to face him at the same time. Their faces were inches apart but neither of them moved. She could feel his breath on her face. Their eyes were locked together though they could barely see each other. She moved her leg in an attempt to gain some distance but accidentally brushed his leg with her own. When they made contact there was a spark that made Betty move her leg away quickly "Sorry" she said. "It's okay" he said. There was a long pause. "Betty?" Jughead said. "Yeah?" said Betty. "Betty I need to tell you something. Something I've been meaning to tell you for a while." "What is it?" Jughead didn't say anything "What?" she said. She studied his face even though it was dark. She saw his eyes looking at her like he didn't know what to say. She saw his nose scrunched up like he was scared. She saw his lips, partially opened like he wanted to say something. His lips. How she longed to... Suddenly he grabbed her face in his hands and kissed her. She was surprised at first but didn't break it. She found her hands cupping his face as well and deepening the kiss. He broke away, probably worried for the consequences of his actions. Instead she got closer and cuddled up to him.

"Is this okay" she said with a smile across her lips.

"It's more than okay Betty." he said

"Goodnight Juggie." she said closing her eyes

"Goodnight Betty." he said

They fell asleep like that and you can imagine it came as quite a surprise to Archie and Veronica when they found their friends holding hands and cuddled together in the same bed the next morning.


End file.
